


Safe and Wanted.

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misto worries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: Victoria is missing, Mistoffelees is worried, Munkustrap is worried, the cats are worried, Macavity is not worried and maybe up to something, they need to find their newest jellicle before something happens to her.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap/Victoria (Cats), Munkustrap/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Safe and Wanted.

Mistoffelees' ear twitched towards the kitchen clock as he eyed it again for the already too many times in the past few minutes. His mouth twitching with concern as it read quarter past the hour, Victoria had promised she'd be back at eight o'clock. He flicked his tail anxiously behind him, then shuffled his paws against the soft wood of the table he sat on that gave him a perfect view of the back doors cat flap that lead out into the garden.

Eyes flickering between the door and the clock he tried to tell himself there was no problem as he fought to calm his nerves, Victoria had after all gone out with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, the troublesome two never were particularly known for keeping good time once they got into something they deemed entertaining. That alone had been enough to leave him feeling uneasy before they had even set off, but since the chaos of the Jellicle Ball the pair had been doing their best to get back into the clan's good graces. Including properly befriending the new queen who had once again taken a liking to their antics. He licked at his paw to distract his claws from sinking into the table, he knew he should have followed them. Ever since that incident with the dog he knew Victoria would best to be cautious around the more unruly clan members.

By nine o'clock he hadn't moved an inch from his watch and was doing his best to silence his racing thoughts. A door creaked behind him as his humans made their way into the kitchen and bustled around him. He lived with an elderly couple who were gentle and kind, who had only been too happy to take in Victoria when he had brought her home with him after the Ball.

“Hello, sweetie.” The old lady greeted while her husband made them tea, her soft kind fingers scratching under his chin and receiving a nuzzle of his head in return. “Is your little friend not here?” She questioned, glancing about his eyes followed hers to Victoria's supper still in her dish, just beside his empty one by the door. His ears flicked back and he gave a soft meow, trying to tell her his worries. She shuffled her way to the back door, opening it and peering out into the dark of night. “Puss puss? Supper time.” Her voice called out.

“She's probably after the rat that keeps getting into my vegetables.” Her husband soothed, two cups of tea in his hands. “She'll be alright.” With that she agreed and closed the door, following him out of the kitchen and up the stairs for bed.

Mistoffelees remained at his post, watching the clock and the door.

By ten o'clock he was near hyperventilating, his paws twitching with his powers feeling just as uneasy as he did.

By eleven o'clock he couldn't bear it anymore, snatching up his hat and jumping off the table towards the cat flap. The night was cool and fresh as he carefully picked his way past his family's flowers and vegetables, his ears turning in all directions as he smelled the air. Victoria's scent was everywhere here but he couldn't distinguish any fresh trails from the usual aroma of their garden.

Climbing up the garden wall he stared around him feeling lost. “Where are you?” He breathed, wishing the question alone would bring her back to him like a spell. His ears drooped until he took a shaky breath to steady himself with resolve. There was nothing for it, he'd just have to go find her himself no matter how long it took. He made his way across gardens, his paws lightly tapping across fences with ease until the loud rattling of a bin falling over down a back street caught his attention. Landing down on the cobblestones he approached carefully, ready to grab his wand out at the first sign of trouble.

Two pairs of eyes met his as he came around the upturned bin, and two ginger tails waved in greeting. “'Ello there, somethin' you want?” Mungojerrie grinned at him from where he lay in the rubbish, his sister chewing idly on the remains of a roast chicken.

Mistoffelees peered behind them in the bin, hoping to see the white queen and frowning when he didn't. “Where is Victoria?”

The two of them peered at each other before turning back. “We brought her back at eight o'clock on the dot, just like we said we would.” The other tom replied, head titled to the side.

“Well she's missing!” Mistoffelees whined, his tail flickering around his legs.

Rumpleteazer swallowed her mouthful of food. “We left her on your garden wall, how can she be missing?”

“I don't know!” The black and white cat exclaimed, pulling his hat from his head and nervously clutching it between his claws.

“Have you considered maybe she didn't want to go in? Maybe she wandered off, you know how she is, all that kitten like excitement and all.” Mungojerrie shrugged with a nonchalant wave of his paw. “Probably saw a moth and chased after it.” His sister nodded in agreement.

Mistoffelees' eyes glanced down to his paws, he had considered something like that. He had been assuming all this time the three of them had just gotten carried away and lost track of the time. The world seemed so new to Victoria, she was so curious about anything and everything. It was quite peculiar and all of their clan had noticed, she was so eager to explore and experience while not understanding much of anything. Even indoor cats knew more than she did. He shook his head. “But she promised she'd be back on time and it isn't like her to go back on her word.”

“Maybe she's with Tugger?” Rumpleteazer suggested, her paws still protectively over her chicken meal. “Maybe her lured her away, she makes those big eyes at him just like any other young queen.”

“Look, I'm telling you something in wrong. I don't believe she would just disappear without at least saying something first.” Mistofelees tried to make himself look a little bigger, standing straight and fluffy out his tail a little. He wasn't very comfortable trying to take control of a situation but this was just too important to let go.

The two other cats shared a look again and gave a matching sigh. “So you want us to help, right?” Mungojerrie spoke as he got his feet beneath him to stand, a somewhat sad glance back at the meal they would have to abandon.

“Yes!” He shrank into himself a little, his voice loosing power. “I mean, if you would be so kind.”

The two of them were up and each brushing past him, Mungojerrie nearly knocking him over with his rough rub. “I still think she's at the Milk Bar havin' a grand old time but fine, we'll go get her.”

Rumpleteazer was a bit gentler, rubbing her head against his shoulder. “Don't worry, we're masters of finding things.”

“Thank you.” Mistoffelees sighed, his posture sagging. “Yes so, you'll check the Milk Bar and I'll go  
visit Munkustrap to see if he has any ideas.”

The two both cocked their heads to the side with a judgemental look at the mention of involving the clan protector. But with a shrug they both turned on their heels and went scampering down the alleyway towards the road. “That chicken better be there when we get back!” Rumpleteazer's voice echoed as they vanished into the night.

Luckily Munkustrap's family lived on the same street as his and Victoria's, so it didn't take him long before he was climbing up to the window that was usually left open and he slipped inside. His paws met soft carpet as he jumped down, taking a moment to listen for any sounds of the family but it seemed they had all retired to bed for the night. The grey tabby was also fast asleep in his basket beside the still glowing fire, his collar tag glinting in the warm light and his head tucked neatly on his folded paws.

He crept over, watched him awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat. “Um, Munkustrap?” The cat's nose twitched. “Munkustrap?” He tried again, this time with a light tap of his paw. He scuttled back when the protector's eyes slid open, blearily peering back at him.

“Hmm? What?” He yawned, showing all of his sharp teeth with his jaws stretching. “Mistoffelees?” He murmured, his voice rough from sleep.

“I need your help, something's wrong.”

At his words the tabby was already sitting up, stretching his paws to shake off the sleepy stiffness. “What's the matter?” His fur was ruffled and untidy and despite the tiredness in his eyes his gaze was strong.

Mistoffelees' tail wavered at his side, an unsure look on his face. “Uh, well I'm just worried... about...” He was quickly loosing confidence, already envisioning that he was wrong. Victoria was fine and they were going to be cross with him when they realised he was wasting their time.

“What is it?” Munkustrap's voice was kind however, he leaned forward to butt his head against the other tom's. “Just tell me.”

He swallowed, near choking on his words. “Victoria's missing, she-she didn't come home for supper and nobodies seen her for hours.”

Munkustrap's eyes widened and he was quickly climbing out of his basket. “Then we must go find her.” He spoke, ducking his head to rub over the other cat's shoulder. “Where have you started?” He asked as they headed for the window.

“I've looked around the gardens and street here, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have gone to the Milk Bar to search there and ask Tugger if he knows anything.”

“Right, that's good.” Munkustrap praised. “We should go catch up with them to see if they have had any luck.” Mistoffelees nodded furiously, matching his speed as the two of them broke out into a run down the street.

When they arrived at the Milk Bar it was empty but they could already see the gathering of cats on the steps of the Egyptian, most of the clan gathered tightly together. It brought a wary smile to Munkustrap's face, the way they were all coming together for Victoria's benefit. He idly wished the white queen was there to see for herself how much they all cared for her, perhaps it would put a stop to her fears of loneliness.

Mistoffelees' eyes flickered anxiously around the group, desperately hoping to see the pure white of her coat with them. His ears folding down when he didn't.

“You're all here?” Munkustrap wondered aloud.

“Well we went and found Tugger, like we said we would.” Mungojerrie spoke up, he and his sister sliding to the front.

“And he then he went and told Cassandra.” Rumpleteazer continued, nodding to the dark grey queen.

“And she went and found all the queens, who all went and told-”

“Yes, I see.” Munkustrap waved them off, cutting this off before they derailed from the important matter at hand. “So none of us has seen Victoria?” There was mutters of no throughout the group and shaking of heads. “Who was the last cat to see her then?” At this he turned to the black and white cat as his side, who also shook his head.

“That would be us.” Mungojerrie spoke, with his tail in the air.

“I knew it had to be something with you trouble makers!” Cassandra hissed, low to the ground as she turned on them with her teeth bared.

“Hey we didn't do nothin' to her!” Rumpleteazer fluffed up, her own teeth shining.

“We took her right back home! Left her safe and all she had to do was trot herself along a wall and she was there!” Mungojerrie was at his sister's side, ready to tackle the queen.

Munkustrap was between them before anyone had chance to lunge, shooting mean stares at all three of them. “Enough!” He growled, ending the fight there. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the brother and sister. “Did you see her go inside?” He asked as patiently as he could.

They looked at each other, thinking. “Uh no, like I said we left her on the garden wall.” Mungojerrie said, glancing worriedly at his sister. “But she was safe there! We walked her all the way back to the house.”

“How did she disappear between a garden and a house?” Demeter asked.

“Do you think the animal warden caught her?” Jellylorum worried, fear on her young kittenish face.

“No, Victoria has a family. Besides the wardens always been more concerned with dogs than us.” Syllabub told her.

“Maybe she just ran away.” They all turned at the suggestion, seeing Tugger give a shrug. “Think about it? She's only been with us what? A week? Two? And she wasn't from this part of town. Maybe she just up and left.”

Mistoffelees' ears folded down at the thought, his tail curling around his legs.

“You think she'd just leave?” Munkustrap asked, his head cocked to the side, not liking the idea at all.

Tugger shrugged again. “Maybe she just went to find her old family.”

“And why would she do that? We all saw what they did to her.” Cassandra snapped back, with a disgusted look.

“Seen it before, cats left behind and going all the way to their family's new house when they move, sometimes they can't let go. Maybe she was too ashamed to tell anyone she wanted to go.” Tugger elaborated his theory.

“She wouldn't!” Mistoffelees spoke up, his quiet voice gaining confidence. “She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.”

Munkustrap stepped back in, his tail proudly up. “Theorising what happened gives us nothing, the best thing we can do is go out and look for ourselves. If she has left.” He paused, his eyes flickering between the hatted cat and the ground, a frown in place. “Then that's her business. But all the time she's still assumed to be a Jellicle it's our responsibility to make sure she's safe.” There was nods and sounds of agreement around the group. “We'll go in groups of two and meet back here -”

A familiar laugh echoed around the dim street.

He turned sharply to see the cat of depravity standing in the road.

“Macavity!” Cassandra hissed, creeping up to flank their protector.

“Looking for something, are we?” His unearthly green eyes sparkled in delight. “And so many of you here! How touching.”

Munkustrap was growling low in his throat, warily eyeing the tom. “What have you done? If you've taken her-”

Macavity once again cut him off with an indifferent wave of his tail. “You'll what? Fluff up and spit at me?”

“Where's Victoria?!” Mistoffelees flanked his other side, wand already in his paw and bearing his own rarely seen teeth.

“Well since you asked so nicely, here's your princess.” He stepped aside and there was a white form on the cold ground by his feet that wasn't there a moment ago. “Turns out that pretty voice cries just as well as she sings. Maybe next time you'll reconsider before crossing me.” He spat, vanishing into the nights air as Munkustrap charged towards him.

“Victoria!” Mistoffelees cried, running towards her and overtaking the grey tabby who had momentarily paused in Macavity's absence. He was by her side on his knees within moments, the grey tabby quickly with him and only vaguely aware of the rest of the clan gathering around them. Victoria was so still on the damp ground, curled partly on her side and her eyes closed. Blood stained her beautiful white fur red matted clumps.

“Is she... dead?” Jellylorum's voice wavered behind them, the kitten creeping around them to nose at Victoria's head. Munkustrap pushed her away with a paw on her shoulder.

“She has his scent all over her.” Cassandra bared her teeth at the smell and the awful implications of what that could mean, sniffing at the white queen's tail.

“Hey back off! Just give her some space!” Tugger growled pulling another kitten's tail as she went to crowd in. At his words they all slunk back allowing the two toms to properly observe her.

“She's alive.” Munkustrap announced, taking in her scent for himself. His eyes looking over the still figure with worry.

“Victoria...” Mistoffelees, hat long abandoned behind them, had leaned over her and was cautiously nuzzling at her forehead. “Please wake up.” He nosed at her face, gently lifting her cheek from the cold road trying to get a response from her. He slid his paws beneath her cheek as he pulled away, at least he could stop her from laying face down on ground if nothing else. Anxiously he rubbed his face to her head again, his tongue flitting out to lick at her ear.

“We should get her inside. It's going to rain soon.” Cassandra spoke softly somewhere behind them.

Munkustrap nodded, his eyes shining wetly and swallowed hard around his throat that felt like it was being crushed in fear. He placed a paw on the black and white cat's back. “Do you want me to take her?” The touch broke what seemed to be a trance on Mistoffelees' mind and he stopped his nuzzling. Shaking his head and trying to work out words of his own, instead just mewing in distress as he moved. Gathering up the small queen in his arms.

“Careful, don't hurt her.” Tugger murmured despite how impossibly gentle the other tom was with her.

The other cats followed them into the old theatre, Munkustrap noticing the magical cat's hat forgotten and clutching it in his paws, trying to control his breathing as he trailed after. He watched with a feeling of being distant, as if he wasn't truly there or was dreaming as he watched Victoria carried away. His eyes focusing in on the shining sequins of the hat in his paws.

“Why would he do this to Victoria?” Syllabub asked him quietly and he only then noticed the young ones were gathered around him tightly huddled together. Those bright eyes all looking up at him trustingly looking for support.

Jellylorum leaned into her, rubbing up against her friend and then nosing at their protector. “He won't try to hurt us too? Will he?”

With a flick of his tail he sucked in a harsh breath, he needed to be strong for the kittens, for the clan. He could deal with his own feelings later. “He wanted to hurt Victoria to hurt us, to make us fear him. It's the actions of a coward to attack one singled out away from a clan, Macavity is a coward and we will not spend our lives in fear of such. Our clan is strong, we have safety in numbers.” He paused, leaning to rub his head into the kitten's and rubbing his cheek against Syllabub's when she nuzzled at him for the same comfort. “You have protectors to look after you, Cassandra, Demetre and I, all of the older cats, we will make sure you're safe.” He looked up from the young ones to see a gathering behind them, he stood tall with his voice commanding. “Macavity is just one cat, we are many and we are safe as long as we stay together. Everyone will sleep here tonight and in the morning we will organise groups to travel around in, no cat should wander the streets alone right now.”

The clan seemed content with his words, some relief appearing on faces as Cassandra brushed up against his side. “I'll watch over the kittens, go to her.” She spoke softly, nuzzling back when he nosed at her in thanks.

He accepted touches and head butts as he made his way through the theatre, the clan wanting to reaffirm their bonds but his eyes were locked on the couple laying in a nest of old curtain at the side of the stage. Victoria's eyes were still closed, laying in the aged soft fabric with Mistoffelees curled around her smaller body.

The black and white Tom's ear twitch and his head jerked up. “Oh... I'm... she... she feels cold so...”

“You're keeping her warm.” Munkustrap cut off his worries before they began and the other cat tried to flee, watching the relief on his face as he sank further back against the small queen. “It's the right thing, in fact I should join you.” He placed the discarded hat where the matching sequinned jacket was folded on the floor beside the nest and he got in, curling himself to Victoria's back and gently leaning over her to head butt the tom.

Mistoffelees gave him a quick anxious smile, his ears folded back as his eyes found their queen again. “Do you think she'll be alright?”

“If Macavity wanted her dead then she would be already.” He replied a little numbly, watching the wince on the others face, but he knew it was true. The cat of depravity wouldn't have returned her alive if he intended to kill her, he wanted her to suffer, to make them all suffer.

Uncomfortable silence filled the next few moments, Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Victoria. His paws bumping into Mistoffelees and tugging at him when he jumped and tried to shift away. “Just hold her, she needs to be kept warm.”

Mistoffelees peered at him over Victoria's head, his chin pressed to the stripes on her forehead. “... Why did it have to be her?... Not that I'm saying I wish it had been anyone but I just-” He flustered, eyes dipping away to look anywhere else.

“I understand what you mean, she's important to us.” Munkustrap nosed at her shoulder, curling around her even tighter and a purr rumbling in his chest hoping to give some comfort to both of them with the soothing sound. Mistoffelees copied as they nestled around the small queen, warmth and soothing purrs shared between them. Munkustrap tucked his face into her neck, near falling into a light doze.

It startled both of them when Victoria's chest began heaving suddenly with laboured pants, her paws trying to push against them and her tail whipping around.

“Victoria!” Mistoffelees tried to soothe her, his paws holding onto her as her eyes snapped open and she shuddered between them.

“Shhhh, shhh, be still.” Munkustrap held her face, his forehead to hers. “It's over now, you're alright. It's just Mistoffelees and me here with you.” He breathed, his chest rumbling again softly. Her movements calmed, her tail wrapping around her leg as she curled up her knees between them, tightly curled as small as she could be. Munkustrap spoke calmly, his nose nuzzling. “We're in the theatre, we're all here, you're safe and cared for.”

Mistoffelees nuzzled against her ear, the other tom could feel the warmth of his breath as it ghosted across the small queen's fur. “We're here for you, Victoria.” He murmured, his chest rumbling back with a purr.

“Safe?” Her voice whimpered so quietly they may not have heard if they hadn't been pressed so tightly around her. “And wanted?”

“Safe and wanted.” Mistoffelees confirmed, his whiskers tickling her cheek.

“Oh...” She breathed, her eyes already closed again, her breathing calming, almost asleep. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am giving into my need of cat being soft with each other, if you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos they nourish me.


End file.
